Darkness's Home
by Vayne358
Summary: Elsword is alone in his worldly trials. He fights for the safety of those around him, but they still hate him, calling him the very thing he protects them from. Will Elsword ever find peace? Will he ever find someone who shares his pain?
1. Home?

Darkness's Home

**Vayne: I forgot I had this story on the list, so sadly the big story will have to wait! This one has a (hopefully) emotion provoking storyline, as it has some cases that actually happen to people. Anyway, take it how you will, and enjoy! The setup is as follows.**

**Elsword: Infinity sword**

**Eve: Code: Nemesis**

**Raven: Veteran Commander**

**Rena: Night Watcher**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper**

**Aisha: Void Princess**

* * *

Chapter One: Home?

Elrios is a world troubled by a lingering threat. Demons come and go as they please, wrecking havoc on the land. The Red Knights have their hands full trying to maintain control, as Hamel was almost lost to a full scale invasion. However, there was a small group of elite warriors who traveled the world, searching for demons. This group currently sits around a relaxing campfire, the moon a crescent blade that seemed to have been cut into the starry night sky. Not a cloud was in sight. An elf was preparing some stew over the fire, and a young man with long red hair, with a patch of black, sat not far away, humming a depressing tune to himself. Nearby was another young man, his spiky yellow hair meeting to form a long ponytail that trailed to his knees. Beside him was a girl with two large, purple pigtails, and a very revealing black outfit.

"Okay guys, dig in." Rena motioned the other two over while she and Elsword poured their portions.

"Man, things have been pretty calm lately haven't they?" Chung sighed, glad they were catching a break. Aisha pouted however.

"It's WAY too boring! I want some action!" Rena and Chung sighed and shook their heads, a small smile on their faces.

"Aisha, we've been fighting so much recently. It's nice to just relax." Rena reminded, constantly mothering over the group. Aisha scoffed.

"You're just lazy. Come on Elsword, it's boring ain't it?" Elsword remained silent, and continued to eat, "Elsword, come on!"

"Shut up." Elsword didn't move his head, glancing up and glaring at the black mage with obvious annoyance. Aisha shut up, and Rena looked at him, concerned.

"Elsword, are you alright?" Elsword finished eating then, and put his bowl down.

"No. I'm going for a walk." Elsword picked up his weapons, and disappeared into the woods without another word. They all looked after him in worry.

"Should we go after him?" Chung couldn't think about what could be wrong. Just the other day, Elsword was as happy-go-lucky as he always was, but now, he was so angry.

"I don't think it would be wise to do that." Rena sighed, "Let's just keep an ear open." Aisha just laid down on the soft grass, and went to sleep. Chung opened a book, and began to read. Rena just sat there, eyes closed as she focused on her hearing. She sighed, she couldn't even hear his footsteps now.

* * *

"Idiots! 'Are you alright?' does it look like I'm alright?!" Elsword slammed his fist against a tree, then breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. The cold night air brushed against his face, as if trying to soothe him. Elsword sighed, and continued walking. He ended up at the forest edge, and saw a small village nearby. He sighed. _Bastards, why do I do this? Why do I still do this?_ Elsword sighed, knowing his did what he did because it was the right thing. He heard a scream, and ran towards the village, his sword and Conwell at the ready. He ran past several villagers running in fear, and saw a large, bear like demon, cloaked in shadow, towering over a young girl. She seemed to only be eight, and was curled into a ball on the floor. The demon raised a claw, and swung it down. The villagers watching closed their eyes in fear, then looked just in time to see Elsword cleave the demon's arm clean off. It stumbled back in pain, and Elsword summoned two blades, impaling the demon's legs. The beast retaliated, swinging it's arm sideways. Elsword didn't have time to block, and was knocked to the side into a wall. He didn't dodge, as the demon would have hit the girl. Elsword quickly recovered, and severed the demon's other arm, then scaled the towering beast by repeatedly impaling it. He reach it's head, then as he flipped over, sliced it off. He landed flat on his feet, and sheathed his sword as the demon evaporated into black mist. _Here we go._ Elsword sighed as the townsfolk gasped and pointed as the black mist surrounded Elsword, entering his body to be absorbed by Conwell.

"Demon!" They screamed.

"You're all the same, get out of our town!" A woman yelled. Elsword sighed, and glanced at the little girl whose life he had just saved. She responded as he expected, by picking up a rock and hurling it at his face. Elsword was so hurt, he didn't even catch the rock, and let it hit him square in the forehead. Elsword ran out of the town as more villagers began to throw stones, some even throwing knifes at him. One knife hit him in the calf, and he grunted in pain. He disappeared into the forest. Elsword pulled the knife out, and threw it at a tree, sinking it in to the hilt.

"Assholes!" Elsword yelled, sure that Rena heard him, but didn't care. He fell to his knees, "Fucking...assholes..." He glanced up as he heard someone running to him. It was Rena, obviously.

"Elsword! What happened?!" Rena began to inspect his knife wound, and the blood on his head, but Elsword slapped her hand away.

"Just back off!" Elsword felt like he was about to cry, and then Chung and Aisha ran up to them, "I'm nothing but a demon to the people of this miserable, annoying world! How, why should I help them!?" Elsword was furious, his mental cage holding these feelings beginning to break.

"Els-" Chung began to console him, but Elsword was so furious, he swung his sword but inches from Chung's face to silence him.

"Shut up, you don't understand! No one does...The pain...that I go through. You'll never know what it's like, to save a child's life, only to have her throw a rock at your head for thanks!" Everyone just stared at him. Rena slowly walked up to him, cautious about his unstable state.

"Elsword, you're right. We can't possibly understand what that is like. We never knew."

"Never knew? Never knew?!" Elsword was getting more angry, and Rena knew she had said the wrong thing, "Every time we save a town, you are all showered with praise while all I get is a silent insult and countless glares, and you say you never knew?! That's not knowing, that's not caring!" Tears were now streaming down Elsword's face, and he fell to the floor, slamming his fist against the ground, "I don't...even deserve...to be alive!" Rena had had enough then. She ran up to him, and slapped him as hard as she could.

"Shut up damn it, and let me talk!" Elsword stared at her, his eyes now portraying helplessness. He looked like a beaten puppy, a dog kicked out into the streets and left for dead. Rena continued, softer now, "Elsword, I don't know what to say to help with the world hating you. But we don't hate you." Chung and Aisha smiled and nodded, "We love you, you're like family to me. I don't want to see you hurt, and neither do Chung or Aisha." Rena held him tightly, "Who gives a shit what other people think?" Elsword stared at his friends. _She's right. They've always been here for me, even though the rest of the world titles me as the thing I protect them from. Fuck all of them, these are real people, not those village idiots._

"Thanks...I'm sorry." Elsword felt terrible for how he had just acted. Chung and Aisha walked up to them.

"Just shut up and give us a hug." Aisha smiled, and they all held each other tightly. They headed back to their campsite, a large clearing ending in a large cliff, a rushing river thousands of feet below. They got comfortable, and went to sleep. Elsword insisted he take the first watch to make up for how he had treated his friends. Rena went to sleep first, but was worried. _Elsword is so depressed now, his combat abilities will be challenged. I hope he'll be alright._

* * *

_A valley in the mountains north of the group's camp._

* * *

The soft breeze flew through a beautiful valley. Trees bearing fruit, and some not, filled the valley in a thick, seemingly endless forest. From the mountain, it looked like a sea of orange, red and yellow, as if Autumn all year round. The wildlife was untouched by the troubles of the rest of the world, a Nirvana. Nestled in the center of the forest, was a massive, black castle. The giant structure was only inhabited by a few individuals. The head of the house felt the night breeze enter her room as she slept, and she sat up. Her white hair, smooth as silk, trailed down just to her thighs. As she stepped out of bed, her silk black nightgown swaying in the breeze, Oberon, a Nasod servant, entered the room holding a tray with hot tea. The seemingly young girl took the cup, and sipped it. She sighed, and changed into her usual clothes. The tight fabric was strong, and was a single piece, with a short skirt that tightly wrapped itself around her thighs and long, tight black gloves with slightly poufy shoulders. she clipped on a small white flower, securing it with two long white straps. She put on her boots, which reached all the way up her legs, almost meeting her skirt. Then with a snap of her fingers, four blades appeared near her, circled her once, and floated behind her in perfect symmetry. Someone knocked on her door.

"Come in Raven." The door opened, and a tall man, his face scarred, walked into the room. His left arm was a Nasod claw, augmented to release explosive blasts. His long sword was sheathed on his hip, and his coat fluttered in the wind from the open window.

"You're up early today Lady Eve." Raven placed his human hand on his chest, and bowed with his eyes closed in respect. Eve had saved Raven's life long ago after he was attacked and left for dead. Eve found him, and fixed his wounds. However, she had to replaced many of his vital organs with Nasod implants, and Raven was now effectively a Nasod, and wouldn't die until his systems ceased to function. Just like Eve, who monitored their systems closely. Eve valued Raven as her only friend from the outside world. She was hated, like all Nasods, by humans, and Elves never bothered with anyone but themselves anyway. Since they had met, Raven chose to serve Eve, and became her butler and protector.

"The breeze woke me." Raven grimaced. He had forgotten to close the window after Eve had fallen asleep.

"My apologies Mi'lady."

"Please, don't be sorry. Come, I wish to start the day." Eve, Raven, and Eve's Nasod servant Oberon left her room, and were met by Ophelia, Eve's other servant. She sat down on a comfy chair on the balcony overlooking her garden. She had spent almost fifty years tending to it, and had everything from rosebushes, to a hedge maze she had crafted herself. Raven walked onto the porch, with more hot tea. On the tray were also muffins, scones, and a small cake. Before Raven had come to the castle, there was no food, no furniture, nothing at all. The castle was empty. However, Raven took it upon himself to gather luxuries for Eve. He bargained for, bribed, coerced, and stole every item that was now in the castle. He made paintings to adorn the halls, a giant frame sitting in the main hall above the stairs, which branched off to the west and east wings, that was a portrait of Eve. Eve calmly sipped her tea, and motioned for Raven to sit. Despite being a race of machines, Nasods were surprisingly human. They could eat, drink, swim without harm to their systems, even conceive children. Eve sighed as she remembered these things. _Why do humans see me as an abomination? I just want to be happy._ Eve remembered the time she had to flee for her life, and found this ancient castle of a Nasod lord long past.

* * *

_One hundred years ago_

* * *

_"Find her!" A man's voice echoed through the trees. Eve shivered, they were close. Eve, young and weak, ran though the forest as fast as she could._

_"Over there!" Someone had seen her, and she could sense them gaining on her. She ran into a clearing, and stopped at the edge of a cliff. Her two pet drones hovered near her, concerned for her safety._

_"Hey!" Eve spun around, the townsfolk had caught up to her, and were walking up to her slowly with swords, pitchforks, and bows in their hands._

_"S-S-Stay back!" Eve pleaded, holding the timid little white drone, Reby. She didn't want to cause any trouble when she walked through town, but the townsfolk had had bad relations with Nasods before, and treated them with extreme, almost insane, hostility._

_"You aren't going anywhere." The mayor threatened, knocking his bow and pulling the string back. As the arrow flew, Moby, the brave little black drone, intercepted the arrow. The force pushed him back into Eve, knocking them off the cliff. Eve screamed as she plummeted to the water. She sank down, and hit the rough rock bed. She felt her leg was in excruciating pain, and she realized she had broken her thigh hitting the rocks. She came up, coughing up water, and was sucked into a cave on the opposite wall. The last thing she heard before losing consciousness, was the villagers cheering._

_Eve crawled out of the water, and rolled onto her back. She heard someone approaching, and began to cry._

_"I don't want to die." She sobbed, and opened her eyes to see two Nasod's kneeling over her. She sighed, and hoped they would help her. Her systems were damaged from the rough water, and she couldn't move. The male, who looked like a butler, picked her up, and the maid picked up Eve's drones. They ran through the dense forest, and arrived at a massive castle. They brought her to the basement, and repaired her systems. Eve was stunned when the two begged her to stay, as their former master had perished long ago. Eve gladly accepted, "I've had enough of humans. They can all suffer for all I care."_

* * *

"Mi'lady?" Eve jumped at Raven's voice. She sighed, and put her tea down in exchange for a slice of cake.

"I'm sorry. I was remembering some bad memories."

"I'm sorry." Raven stood up then, "I'm going to begin my rounds." Eve stood up.

"I want to accompany you. It's been awhile since I've had a stroll in the woods." Raven nodded, and the two left the castle.

* * *

_Elsword's campsite. 3:00 AM_

* * *

Elsword couldn't sleep. His mind plagued by all the memories he had of people hating him. He groaned, and got up. Rena was on watch, and looked at him.

"Can't sleep?" He shook his head, "Bummer."

"It's alright, I don't care." Elsword stretched, then suddenly began to scan the area. Rena grabbed her bow. Elsword had a strong sense for demonic presences, better than Aisha's, and when he felt something was going to happen, something was going to happen. He kicked Chung, making him jump to his feet with his cannon in hand. Rena shook Aisha awake, who groaned and tried to go back to sleep.

"Lemme sleep..."

"Elsword feels something." Aisha jumped up then, magic crackling around her hands.

"Bout' time for some action." She smiled as Elsword held his great sword tightly in both hands.

"Well get ready. It's big." As if on cue, numerous portals appeared around them. They counted the portals. Five minor portals, and one large one. That meant fifty minions and a commander. The demons emerged, and Chung set down his grenade launcher, which began to send off homing grenades as Demons rushed into range. Elsword turned to face the commander, a large bull like creature with a long sword and a spiked shield. Elsword took the initiative, parrying an overhead strike, and countering with a circular strike with his sword and Conwell. The demon blocked it effortlessly with his shield, and dropped its sword. It grabbed Elsword, beginning to crush him.

"Elsword!" Aisha looked at Rena, who shot an explosive arrow at the demon's arm as it began to move towards the cliff, aiming to throw Elsword off. It dropped Elsword to move its arm, and grabbed it sword as Elsword recovered. The demon swung downwards, forcing Elsword to block the strike with both his blades.

"Oi!" Chung yelled, and stood his ground as he fired off several rounds from his Destroyer at the commander, attracting it's attention, "Over here asshole!" Everyone gasped as The demon shoved Elsword, knocking his swords out of his hands and knocking him over the edge.

"Elsword!" Rena yelled, and saw Elsword's hand clinging to the edge. He slowly began to pull himself up, his armor weighing him down. Chung blocked another overhead strike from the commander with his cannon, and Aisha and Rena finished off the minions, and turned their attention to the commander. Then, disaster. Just as Elsword had pulled himself up the cliff, the demon, knowing it was going to die, hurled it's giant long sword at Elsword. Everyone watched in horror as Elsword was impaled. He stood there for a few seconds, his blood leaking down his legs and soaking the floor. He stared at the giant sword that had pieced him dead center, then slowly looked up at his friends.

"Good...bye..." He choked out, and lost his footing, falling backwards into the ravine. Rena ran to the edge, hoping to grab him, but Elsword, weighed down by the sword, disappeared into the water just as Rena reached the edge. Chung, overcome with rage, knocked the demon onto it's back, and crushed its skull under his foot. Aisha and Chung walked to the edge, eyes wide.

"Elsword..." Rena began to cry.

"No..." Aisha breathed, and fell to her knees. Chung walked to Elsword's sword, which was embedded in the floor from when he had dropped it. He tore it from the ground, and looked at Rena and Aisha.

"Get up guys." They looked at him, "He have to find a way across this chasm."

"W-Why?" Chung pointed down into the ravine, pointing out the top of a cave opening.

"Look at how the river flows. Elsword would have been swept into that cave. Chances are, given how it seems to be formed, it leads into a valley behind the mountains. Even if he's..." Chung didn't finish his sentence, all looking at Elsword's great sword in pain, "We can give him...a proper burial." Rena and Aisha stood up, and wiped their eyes.

"Okay, let's start looking."

* * *

"The moon is lovely isn't it?" Eve sighed, the pale moonlight reflecting off her skin. Raven nodded.

"It is." Raven suddenly stopped, sniffing the air.

"Raven?" Raven looked off to his right, in the direction of the lake bed.

"That smell...blood. And demons." Raven drew his blade, and Eve activated her battle program. They rushed through the forest, making a beeline for the lake. They were shocked by what they found. A young boy, seeming to be at least sixteen, with bright red hair, lay in a heap on the shore, a demon's long sword driven through him. Raven approached him, and removed the blade gently, not wishing to mutilate the dead. Then, the boy grunted in pain, coughing up blood.

"He's alive!" Eve sighed, and kneeled down next to the stranger. The sword had cut his heart, but Eve could save him. The boy stared at them, eyes quivering.

"Wh...o...glck!" He coughed, and Eve placed a finger on his mouth.

"Shh, don't speak. We're going to help you." He glanced at them both, then passed out. Eve knew there was not much time, and summoned Oberon and Ophelia. Raven picked the boy up, being as gentle as he could, "Oberon, engage the teleporter." With that, they faded from sight.

Raven laid the boy down on the operating table in the basement, and Eve prepared for the procedure. Oberon gave Eve the diagnosis, and it wasn't good. Almost all of the boy's organs were torn and bruised, it was a marvel he had survived the river and made it to shore. Eve dismissed Raven, and began her work. Using a complex machine to keep the blood circulating, Eve removed his injured organs, Oberon and Ophelia instantly replacing the ones she removed with their Nasod counterparts. The procedure went smoothly, and Eve activated the initialization. The Nasod implants sprung to life, sending wires to each other and connecting to the nerves in the spine so the brain will allow them to function like normal body parts. It would be some time before he would awake, and Eve decided she would have Oberon bring him to a room. Eve retired to the balcony, Ophelia bringing some tea, and noticed Raven leaving the castle to continue his patrol.

* * *

"Wow, this place is amazing." Rena sighed as they looked around the forest. Chung was busy thinking out a plan. They found the river, but Elsword wasn't there. Someone had found him, and carried him off.

"Rena, I'll stay here and take a look around. You and Aisha track Elsword." Rena and Aisha nodded, and ran off into the woods.

"I hope we find him." Aisha sighed.

"I pray he's alive." Rena scanned the floor, and had a clear path as to where Elsword was taken. They ran through the forest, the faster they found Elsword, the better. Rena took another look around, looking for the path again. She spun around, bow pulled back, as she heard a thud, and saw Aisha on the floor knocked out, and a man with a black metal arm rushed towards her. She fired an arrow, but he deflected it with his sword, and wrapped his human arm tightly around Rena's neck. She struggled for air, but soon lost consciousness. The man scoffed.

"They never learn do they? No one will harm Lady Eve." Raven stared at the elf. She seemed familiar, "She reminds me of...no, no sympathy for bounty hunters." He tied Rena and Aisha's arms and legs, and slung them both over his shoulder, both gagged. They woke up while he was still walking to the castle, and began to squirm and try to get free, "Stop moving, and you might live to see another day, bounty hunters." They stopped, and Rena and Aisha exchanged glances.

_He has us all wrong Rena!_

_We just have to wait and see if he'll let us talk. Just do what he says._

Rena and Aisha remained motionless for the remainder of the walk.

* * *

Elsword began to open his eyes. He was sure he was dead, the room he was in was pitch black. _Maybe...I really was...a demon. Hell is where I belong._ He closed his eyes, and sighed. Then he felt someone touch his hand. It was warm, and soft. He glanced at the source.

"Welcome back to the real world." A young girl greeted him, long white hair trailing down her back. She stared at him, as he looked confused.

"I don't see how Hell is the real world." He chuckled, and Eve sighed.

"You're not dead."

"And why not? Hell seems like a place for the dead, and the last thing I remember was people being kind to me that weren't my small group of friends. I'm totally dead."

"Could a dead person feel this?" Eve smacked Elsword across the face, and he blinked, confused. It felt real, it seemed real. He stared at her.

"Who...are you? If I'm not dead, and your human, why don't you hate me?" Eve blinked at him, confused.

"I'm not human. I'm Nasod. And...so are you now." Elsword stared at her, "That demon sword that pierced you wrecked your organs. I had to replace them with Nasod implants, so much that you aren't human anymore. You won't die until your systems expire, which will be a long, long time." Eve wanted to know more about him, he was interesting, "Why would I hate you if I was human?"

"I absorb demonic essence because of my link to Conwell." Eve nodded her head. She knew of Conwell, and this boy had its scabbard when they found him, "Everyone loves my friends, as we travel defeating demons to keep people safe, but not me, oh no."

"How do they dislike you?"

"Have you ever helped someone, like saving a little girl from certain death and risking your life to save a village of strangers, only to have the girl you just saved repay you by hurling a rock at your head?" He pointed to a small wound on his forehead, and Eve stared at him wide eyed.

"I do." He stared at her.

"What?"

"I know what it's like. Everywhere I went, people shunned me. Many years ago, long before you were born, I was walking through a town nearby, when the whole village attacked me. They chased me into the forest, and knocked me off a cliff into the river. I was washed up here, and found by two Nasod servants who served the former master of this castle. They begged me to stay, as a servant without a master is nothing. I accepted, as I no longer had any love for the outside world." Eve held his hand, "Might I ask your name?"

"Elsword. Elsword Sieghart." Eve smiled.

"A nice name, I like it. I am Eve, Evelyn Alterysa. You may just call me Eve." Eve heard someone knock on the door, "Come in Raven." Elsword and Eve stared at Raven as he walked in with two women on his shoulders.

"I found these two bounty hunters tracking our path to the castle. Shall I dispose of them?" The girls screamed, muffled by their gags, and flailed their feet in protest, "Silence!" Eve noticed Elsword staring at the girl's faces, shocked. The girls were amazed as well.

"Elsword, do you know these two?" Elsword's shocked gaze turned into a sharp glare, directed at Raven.

"Yes. Now have this, Raven, let my friends go before I gut him like a pig!" At this, Elsword summoned Conwell, as he had noticed the scabbard was nearby, and pointed his blade at Raven. Raven calmly looked at Eve.

"Mi'lady?"

"Who are these two exactly?"

"Rena and Aisha, two of the only three people in the world who accept me for who I am. Now let them go!" Eve turned to look at Raven.

"Raven, release them this instant."

"Very well Mi'lady." Raven removed Rena and Aisha's bindings, and returned their weapons. Raven placed his hand on his chest, and lowered his head, "I apologize for my assumption, please accept my apologies." Aisha scowled, but Rena just smiled.

"We," Rena glared at Aisha, "forgive you Raven. You couldn't have known who we were." Eve was now glaring at Raven.

"However, you obeyed a direct order from me, Raven. I ordered you that if any strangers were found in the valley, you are to approach them to see if they are friendly. Not to just attack them."

"I am sorry ma'am." Raven kept his head bowed.

"Good. Go about your duties." Raven bowed, and left the room. Eve turned to Aisha and Rena, "I apologize for my butler's behavior. He is very protective."

"It's alright." Rena then sat on the bed, holding Elsword's hand, "Elsword, I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Thanks to Eve." Elsword sighed then.

"Something wrong?" Aisha couldn't see anything wrong. Elsword evaded certain death, and they had found him.

"I'm...not human anymore." Elsword looked at Rena as she laughed.

"Surviving an ordeal like that, I'd say you weren't human in the first place."

"No, Eve..." Elsword looked at her, as did the girls. Eve sighed.

"Elsword's wounds were too grave to be healed. I had no choice but to replace his organs with Nasod implants. He's a Nasod now." Aisha gasped, as did Rena.

"Elsword's...not going to die?" Aisha breathed, shocked.

"As long as his systems work, he won't ever die. Just like a Nasod." Eve stared at Elsword, "I have a question for you."

"Yes?" Elsword averted his attention from the shocked faces of Rena and Aisha.

"If you wish it, I would allow you to live here with me."

"No way! Elsword totally wants to come back with us!" Aisha stared at him, and he looked at them both calmly.

"I accept your offer Eve." Rena gasped.

"Elsword!"

"Rena, Aisha. Everyone in this world hates me except you, Eve, and Raven. Well, maybe Raven. Why should I continue to protect those who despise me!?" Rena began to speak, but Elsword continued, "I know, that you three can protect the world without me. Please, I have a chance to be happy here. The world is better off without me, so please, don't make this difficult for me." Aisha's hands clenched into fists, but Rena calmly rose.

"Elsword, I won't stop you. We'll miss you greatly." Eve looked at her.

"If you ever wish to see him, I will allow you to come visit whenever you want. I assume you found the ground route here?" Rena nodded, "After all, it does get lonely out here." Aisha began to cry. She ran up, and hugged Elsword, crying.

"You...idiot...Now who's...gonna challenge me...to see...who can kill...the most demons?" Elsword chuckled.

"I think it's safe to say, you win the competition Aisha." She sniffed, and took a tissue Eve handed her to blow her nose.

"You...be happy. Okay?" Aisha ordered him, and he saluted, making her laugh softly, "We'll come visit you, all the time. Right Rena?" Rena nodded.

"Perhaps if you want, if the demons are ever finished off, you could live here? Perhaps even undergo the procedure?" Aisha and Rena looked at each other.

"We'll remember the offer. Now we better find Chung before Raven runs into him."

"Tell him I wish you all luck, and I love you guys." Rena and Aisha nodded.

"Goodbye, Elsword. We'll come see you sometime soon." They opened the door, and Oberon escorted them out of the castle, and helped them track down Chung. Elsword sighed, and looked at Eve.

"Thank you." They both said, and both looked away, embarrassed. _Wow, she's pretty cute. _Elsword thought, and heard Eve leave the room. He was exhausted, and went back to sleep. Eve stood outside the door of Elsword's new room, her hand on her chest. Her heart was beating so fast, it almost worried her. _He's so nice, and caring. I kind of like him. _She smiled. _I want to know more about him._ Eve yawned, and noticed the sun descending behind the mountains. She went back to her room, and quickly went to sleep. She couldn't help but wonder what mind happen now that a new person was going to be living with her.

* * *

**Vayne: Well, I like it so far. Tell me if I succeeded, did this make you think of someone, maybe someone close to you, that just doesn't seem to be accepted by society? Just a yes or no, you don't have to answer, I'm just curious if I did what I set out to do. Also, this one may or may not be long. I don't know, I haven't decided yet. Anyway, you people know what to do at the end of a chapter.**


	2. Tea?

Chapter Two: Tea?

Rena and Aisha walked slowly through the vibrant forest. Oberon walked in front of them, tracking Chung with his sensors, and Rena and Aisha both sighed. They would miss having Elsword fight alongside them, miss having him cracking jokes and laughing around the campfire after a hard day's work. Rena felt a tear stroll down her cheek, and she quickly wiped it away. They were back at the river, Chung waiting for them patiently just like they had expected, sitting on his Destroyer and reading a book. He was confused, and had a tight grip on his cannon when he saw Oberon.

"Where's Elsword?" Rena looked at him, then back over her shoulder.

"He wants...to stay here." Chung stared at her.

"What? Stay where?"

"There's a castle here, with a Nasod girl named Eve. She found Elsword when she was out here with her butler, some dude called Raven who ambushed us by the way." Aisha sighed as Rena looked at her.

"It was all a misunderstanding."

"He would have killed us!"

"He didn't know!" Rena looked at Chung, and continued where Aisha left off, "Elsword's wounds were too grave for him to recover, and..."

"And?" Chung was confused, as he now knew Elsword was alive.

"Eve had no choice but to turn him into a Nasod to save his life." Chung stared at them.

"So...Elsword is...immortal?" They both nodded.

"Pretty much. He'll only die once his systems stop working, and Eve will see to it that that doesn't happen. She gave us permission to come visit them whenever we please. She was kind enough to offer us the option to live here if the demon threat is ever fully taken care of. She even offered to convert us into Nasods if we want." Chung sighed, a look of small hope in his eyes.

"Maybe, if we ever succeed." Chung was holding Elsword's sword, and handed it to Oberon, "Can you return this to Elsword please?" Oberon nodded, and looked at Rena.

"Don't worry, we can leave on our own." Oberon bowed his head, and disappeared into the forest. Chung then looked at them with a determined gaze.

"Let's go. I have an idea that might just grant us this peace Eve has offered us." Aisha and Rena nodded, and the three left the valley, walking up the smooth rock path to the top of the mountain. They could see the castle from where they were, and began to tear up as they said their final words.

"Goodbye Elsword. We love you." They set off, hoping to make as much distance as they could in the early morning light.

* * *

Elsword woke up, feeling well rested despite his recent ordeals. The sun had just reached the top of the mountains, casting its vibrant glow over the valley. He was still trying to wrap his head around everything. _So...I'm a Nasod now. Won't be dying anytime soon, but I'll outlive my friends, or at least Chung and Aisha. I hope they take Eve's offer._ He looked up as someone knocked on his door.

"Elsword, are you awake?" He heard Raven ask.

"Yes." Raven walked inside, holding Elsword's great sword and a suit. Elsword sighed as he took his weapon from Raven. He moved his hand across the flat side of the blade, then remembered all the times he had fought alongside his friends. He would never be granted that privilege again, and he felt a tear roll down his face. Raven distracted him then.

"Lady Eve requests you to join her for breakfast on the balcony." Raven laid the suit on the bed, and awaited Elsword's answer.

"Sure, I'll go."

"Very well my lord." Elsword stared at him, confused he was addressing him as such, "I shall wait outside the door to escort you to the balcony." Raven walked out. _Why'd he call me...maybe Eve told him to do so?_ Elsword got dressed, sighing as he didn't really want to wear a tuxedo. He left the room, and Raven motioned towards the end of the hall. Elsword stared at the numerous large paintings that lined the halls.

"Who made these?" Raven looked at him.

"It was me."

"They're amazing, Raven. Never would have imagined you as the painting type."

"I do all I can to make Lady Eve's life here enjoyable, my lord."

"Do you have to call me that?" Elsword didn't like being called something he wasn't. Raven remained silent, and Elsword just sighed. Raven opened a set of glass doors, and Elsword walked out onto a large, empty balcony. After a short look around, he saw the balcony was bridged to several floating platforms. Elsword could feel the heat coming from the large thrusters underneath each platform, and saw Eve sitting, with a cup of tea in hand, on the farthest platform above a massive garden that rivaled the royal garden of Hamel. They walked up to Eve, and Raven pulled out Elsword's chair. He sat down, and Eve glanced at Raven.

"That will be all Raven."

"Very well ma'am." Raven left the balcony, and headed back into the castle. Eve looked at Elsword, and smiled.

"Please, help yourself." Eve pointed at the large assortment of sweets, sandwiches, and tea. Elsword poured a glass, as it smelled great. He took a large gulp of tea, and sighed.

"It feels so good, to finally be able to wake up in the morning and not expect a day of hateful glares." Eve smiled.

"I know how you feel." Silence, and Eve shifted uncomfortably in her chair._ What should I say? _Eve tried to think about what she could ask Elsword about.

"Eve, do you have any family?" Eve jumped at Elsword's sudden question, and sighed.

"No. I never had a family, or at least, not that I know of." Eve looked at him, "What about you?"

"I have an older sister. I've been searching for her, it's the real reason I started traveling with Rena and the others."

"You've never found her?"

"No."

"What was she like?"

"She was hard. She was the one who trained me to fight, and I worked hard. The greatest reward I ever received was an approving smile." Eve felt like this sister of his was cruel, but then she heard Elsword sigh, "If only I could make her smile again."

"You're sister sounds like a talented warrior." Elsword nodded.

"She was well know as the Red-Haired Knight."

"Tell me about yourself Elsword." Eve smiled as he stared at her, "You...interest me."

"Um...I'm nothing special." Elsword looked away. Eve sighed.

"I beg to differ." He looked at her, "You're very special. The world hates you, and yet you still fought so hard to protect it. That's more than I ever did, I hate the world outside these cliffs." Eve's face became grim, "They can die for all I care." She muttered.

"You sound like you've had it worse than I have."

"Perhaps, but let's not talk about such matters." Eve stared into his eyes. _It's like a red sea, so calming. _"Why did you fight for the safety of those who hate you?"

"It's just the right thing to do. So I did it." Elsword sighed, "I wouldn't even be able to be near my sister if she knew I acted out of selfishness."

"Tell me about your friends." Eve changed the subject, as Elsword was beginning to tear up.

"I met Rena when I was attacked by Demons a few years ago. She was impressed with how well I handled myself, and that I had Conwell. She asked me if I would be interested in traveling with her, and I accepted. Even back then, everyone detested me, and I was always being run out of towns. I met Chung and Aisha soon after at the campsite."

"What are they like?"

"Rena is kind of like a mother, always looking out for us and making sure we don't fight each other." Eve stared at him. _She sounds like Seris, I wonder if Raven felt the same thing._ "Aisha is pretty annoying, but she keeps things interesting. We always had little competitions to see who killed the most when demons attacked."

"And this, Chung?"

"Chung is the prince of Hamel, but he wanted to protect the world, and left his home to travel. He's a smart guy, coming up with complex plans in a heartbeat, and then changing them the next second. He's kind of like Rena, but not in a parent like way."

"I see why you'll miss them."

"What about you? Any friends?" Just then, two drones flew up to Eve. She smiled, and picked the white one up, and hugged it tightly.

"Aww...did you miss me Reby? You little handful."

"Who are these?"

"These are my pets, Moby and Reby." Reby saw Elsword, and hovered slowly around him. Eve smiled, "Reby is a little nervous of strangers, but when it boils down to it she fights with me. Moby is a lot more protective." Eve giggled as Reby set herself down on Elsword's lap, vibrating, "Aw, she likes you."

"I feel like he's a cat." Elsword chuckled. Eve stared at him, as Elsword was looking away to look over Eve's garden. _He's so sweet, and interesting. I should ask him._ Moby hovered in front of her face, and nodded his head up and down. Eve received a picture of the cave network in the northern mountains. _Good idea Moby! We can go swimming in the caves, and I'll ask him once he's comfortable._ Elsword and Eve turned as Raven walked onto the balcony.

"Shall I bring up dinner Mi'lady?" Eve stood up.

"Actually Raven, please find Elsword something for swimming. I wish to go to the caves today, and I want him to accompany me, if you wish too."

"Sure, sounds interesting." Elsword stood up, forgetting Reby was sleeping on his lap. As the drone fell onto the floor, landing on the top of her head, Reby flew around in a panic. Everyone laughed, and Eve kissed the spot Reby had hit herself on, then set her on the table.

Eve left Reby and Moby to finish up the food from morning tea, and left the balcony to get changed into her swimsuit. She put on her old dress Raven had made for her once she developed her Exotic code, leaving an uncovered area that slightly exposed her cleavage. Eve sighed. _Compared to Rena, I'm so inferior._ After, she waited patiently in the main hall for Raven and Elsword. Elsword walked up to her, wearing a simple pair of black shorts and a black t-shirt. He stared at Eve, caught off guard by her new outfit. _Whoa...she's beautiful._ Eve noticed him staring, and blushed.

"Well, let's go." Eve stood up, and Elsword continued to stare. _She even makes standing up elegant. This girl...I wonder..._

* * *

Elsword looked around, amazed by the beautiful forest. Eve was smiling, but she was actually disappointed. She was hoping he would talk to her, about anything. She just wanted to hear his voice, she didn't care what he would talk about. _No one's ever made me feel like this before. Elsword, how do you do it?_

"So interesting." She murmured, and Elsword looked at her.

"Pardon?" Eve jumped, startled he heard her. She decided to just be honest, just to hear him talk.

"You're so interesting, that's all."

"What's so interesting?"

"You adjusted so quickly. I mean, I understand you're happy to be away from those cruel people of the world, but you lost your friends." Elsword just smiled.

"I haven't lost them. They'll come back to visit."

"But what if-"

"It'd take an army of demons to take just one of those guys down."

"Then how did you get injured?"

"I was shoved off a cliff by a demon commander, and it turned to attack my friends. I had been disarmed, and when I finally got up onto solid ground, the demon turned and hurled it's sword at me before I could even stand up straight. We were in a bad spot anyway, not easy to fight demons on a cliff, and we were ambushed."

"I see."

"And Eve, I'm just so happy now." Eve stared at him, noticing he was looking into her eyes.

"Why?"

"I've finally found someone who understands what it's like to be all alone in the world." Elsword gazed deeply into her eyes. _Those eyes, they remind me of the color of honey. So soft, soothing, she's as sweet as honey too._ Eve felt embarrassed Elsword was staring at her so intently, and turned around, blushing, "Sorry."

"It's...alright. I feel the same way." Eve turned around, smiling. Elsword blushed then, as she began to stare into his eyes. _They're like a relaxing fire. Well, they certainly make me warm._

"S-So, where's this cave you were talking about?" Elsword wanted to change the subject, not wanting to do anything stupid. Eve smiled, and they stopped in front of a large cavern in the side of the mountain. Elsword could see a faint glow coming from within.

"We're here. The cave is completely submerged, but that doesn't matter in our case." Eve remembered then. Elsword didn't know how to engage some of his special survival Nasod programs, "Elsword, hold still please." Elsword did so as Eve placed her hands on the sides of his head, and sent a small spark through his ears to his brain. This triggered the implants for his lungs, making them manufacture oxygen internally.

"What did you do?"

"I had to activate your lung implants, so you can stay underwater. You don't need to breathe now."

"I'm gonna have to learn to do this myself."

"Once I tell you what each implant does, all you have to do is think about it and it will activate. Now, let's go." Eve began to walk into the cave, Elsword quickly walking after her. After a few minutes, they came to a large pool of water that was quite deep, and branched off into multiple tunnels. The water was filled with life. Glowing coral and plants, and fresh water fish swam around, going about their lives. Elsword turned as he heard a noise, and saw Eve disrobing.

"Ah!" Elsword turned around, blushing.

"It's alright, I have my suit on under my dress." Elsword slowly turned, and saw Eve was wearing a black, one-piece swimsuit, the area above her breasts still exposed. Her cleavage was more pronounce, and Elsword blushed. He took off his shirt, and tossed it on a nearby rock. They stood there awkwardly, Eve wondering if she should go in first. Elsword glanced at her, her pale skin lit up by the natural cave light. _Her skin seems so...smooth, soft, tender. _Eve blushed them, "Oh...thank you Elsword."

"Wha-"

"You sent me that compliment about my skin didn't you?" Eve stared at him, "Oh, it must have been an accident."

"How do I do that?"

"Just keep me in your mind when you think the words. They'll be sent to me so we can communicate." _Like this._ She thought, sending her thoughts to Elsword's brain. Elsword closed his eyes, trying to focus.

_"Am I doing it right?"_

_"Yes, I can hear you clearly." _Eve smirked then, walking slowly up to him. _"So, you think I'm tender do you?" _Elsword blushed.

_"I'm sorry! It was a rouge thought, I didn't-"_

"Shh ." Eve shushed him, placing her finger on his lips. She smiled, "I appreciate the compliment Elsword. Shall we get in the water?"

"S-Sure." Eve slid elegantly into the water, and Elsword got in after her. Eve's hair swayed in the water, and she tied it back into a pony tail to keep it out of her way. Eve began to swim down, not bothering with any of the other tunnels.

_"Come on Elsword, follow me." _Elsword began to swim after her, catching up quickly. _I want to confess to you here._ She thought to herself, making sure he didn't hear her. Elsword was thinking to himself, as he finally understood how this part worked.

_"Hey Eve, where are we going?"_

_"My favorite place in the valley."_ They reached the bottom, and there was a large opening in the wall. They swam through, and began to swim up. They surfaced, and Elsword stared at the chamber in front of him. Countless glowing stones shined in countless colors, and in the center of the room, was a giant, amber colored El crystal. Lines of the crystal branched off into the walls and ceiling, as if it was one with the earth. Elsword got out of the water, following Eve to the crystal.

"What is this?" Eve smiled, her eyes matching the color of the crystal as she gazed into his eyes.

"This is why this valley is how it is. This El crystal surges with the force of life and nature, making the valley thrive in the perfect ecosystem. I, and the lord before me, protect this crystal." Eve stood in front of Elsword, staring into his crimson eyes, "But...I don't think I can continue to do it on my own."

"Eve?" Elsword didn't understand. Eve had Raven to help her already, what could she mean?

"Elsword, I've heard every thought you've had about me since you arrived here. And do you think a girl would not take being called 'tender' as a sign of affection?" Eve held Elsword's hands, and began to tear up, "Please Elsword. I've been lonely for so long, alone in my trials, as have you. Don't you feel the same way I do? Don't you want to be with someone who can help you cope with the pain of isolation, and help her with her own pain? Don't you Elsword?" Eve was close to him now, looking up at him. Elsword stared at her.

_"I've been that obvious?" _He thought to her, not wanting to ruin this moment with words of sound.

_"Yes."_

_"Then I'll answer your question." _With that, Elsword placed a hand on Eve's waist, and another on her cheek. Her skin was a smooth as he had thought originally, and he leaned down slightly, and kissed her. Eve wrapped her arms tightly around Elsword's neck, not wanting to let go.

_"Elsword." _Her voice was soft in his mind.

_"Yes, Eve?"_ Elsword had a feeling he knew what Eve was going to say.

_"I love you." _Elsword held her waist tighter, pulling her in close.

_"I love you too. I don't need the rest of this pathetic world, all I need is you."_

_"Oh...Elsword. I don't ever want you to leave me, will you promise me that?" _Elsword stopped kissing her, and stared deeply into her eyes.

"I swear, I will always be here for you."

* * *

**Vayne: So, what did you guys think? Cute? Romantic? Total fail? Let me know! This might just be three chapters, I'm not sure yet. I really want to start working on my big project, and I got a lot that will be going on soon. So, next chapter may or may not be the last one. Peace!**


	3. Melting Amber

Chapter Three: Melting Amber

A long, happy year. Elsword and Eve have been together for a year since Eve and Raven found him dying on the shore. Eve and Elsword sat on the balcony early in the morning, and Eve was concerned. Elsword was depressed, as Rena, Aisha, and Chung had not come to visit them at all. He hoped they were alright, and Eve was constantly reassuring him that they were. He stayed up late at night, and wandered Eve's hedge maze under the moon. Raven stood by the table, pouring Eve and Elsword tea. Eve wondered, perhaps Raven could track them down? Should she ask him to do so? Raven would be in danger in the outside world, and Eve didn't want that. And now, quite recently, Elsword was on edge. He was constantly looking over his shoulder, as if he was being watched. Eve looked at him as he sighed.

"A year, and they still haven't come to visit." Elsword put his face in his hands. Eve placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Elsword, dear, I'm sure they're alright."

"I can't be sure, so I can't relax."

"If you wish," They looked at Raven, "I could depart and search for them."

"There would be no point." Elsword sighed, "Lord knows where they are."

"Very well sir."

"Raven, that will be all. You're dismissed." Raven bowed, and left the balcony. Elsword stood up, and walked over to the railing. Eve got up, and stood next to him.

"I just...can't bear the thought." Elsword was beginning to cry, and Eve turned his head to look at her.

"Then discard it, and bear the thought that they are in good health." Elsword wrapped his arms around Eve, holding her tightly. Eve whispered in his ear, "I love you."

"I love you too Eve." Elsword released her, and looked out into the distance, "I'm going to take a walk. I need some time to myself."

"Okay Elsword. I'll wait here for you." Eve turned on her heel, making her dress flutter in the breeze. Ever since Elsword said she liked the dress Raven had made for her when she was practicing with the Exotic code, she wore it every day. Elsword watched Eve as she walked into the house, and he noticed she was swaying her hips from side to side. It made him feel warm, he shook his head from side to side. Elsword leapt off the floating balcony, and landed amidst the rose garden, startling Reby, who was rolling around in the rose bed Elsword landed next to. The little drone saw it was him, and hovered over to him.

"Hey girl." Reby circled Elsword, happy as usual, "I'm sorry, but I want to be alone right now." Reby was saddened by this, as Moby didn't want to play with her. She saw Oberon tending to a group of lilies, and flew over to pester him. Elsword smiled, and walked off into the forest. He passed all manner of animals, squirrels, deer, he even walked by a sleeping bear, which had a broken beehive in its paw and honey on its maw. Elsword walked to the shore where the river from outside connected to the valley. He sighed, and kneeled down. The sand never moved here, as the wind did not reach it, nor the water. He ran his hands over a patch of dark sand, the place he had laid after falling from the cliff. The memories were strong, and his chest began to sting. He stood up, "I hope they come visit soon." Elsword stiffened then. _Fuck, not now! Not here!_ Elsword turned sharply to see a large portal open in front of him in the forest. A demon commander was approaching, and Elsword was unarmed. The demon emerged. It's shape was human, its body of shadow and flame. It carried four swords, two on its back, and held two in its hands. A long tail trailed on the floor, its tip a sharp scythe. The demon rushed him, and Elsword rolled to the side as it swung both blades down on his former location. The demon looked at him, and spoke.

_"De'kor treush myn syeth, cordutok." _Elsword cleared his mind, using his link to Conwell to translate the demon's words, _"You have slain many, warrior."_

_"Myn kor'seen diree maks di forckosh" _Elsword growled,_ "You will soon add to that number." _The demon laughed.

_"Myn kysh rookh, uok recktrol. Myn maks repish hyn kar, kishan." _Elsword stiffened. Its words were true,_ "You are alone, and unarmed. You will die this day, fool."_ The demon was done talking, and tossed a sword at Elsword's feet. Elsword smirked, the demon was a fool himself. It had a sense of honor, rare in demons, but a fool all the same. Elsword picked up the sword, and blocked as the demon swung its blade, the two forcing their swords against one another. Elsword was beginning to fall backwards, and spun to the side, making the demon fall forward. It recovered quickly, and caught Elsword's overhead strike with its hand. Elsword let go of the sword, and slammed his fist into the demon's head. Even despite putting all his force into the blow, the beast was unfazed, and grasped Elsword by the throat, slowly crushing his neck. The demon smiled, its victory at hand, then recoiled in pain as something hit it in the shoulder, and exploded. Elsword fell to the floor, and rolled away as the demon flailed madly, trying to find it's attacker. Elsword looked up, and saw Raven standing in front of him.

"Raven!"

"Flee, my lord, return to the castle. I will deal with this trash." Elsword, praying for Raven's safety, ran back towards the castle, and Raven approached the demon.

_"Myn! Prif kysh myn?!" _The demon roared, angered he had lost his prey. Raven smiled.

_"Ere eao Grik'ho." _The demon stared at him, surprised Raven knew his tongue, _"I am Raven."_

_"Myn treush mako uoo ferkash luckasho." "You have made a grave mistake." _Raven smiled.

_"Tije, Myn treush mako uoo ferkash luckasho. Isho mahy yshobaci Muroku." _Raven held his sword down low, his arm bursting with flames, _"No, you have made a grave mistake. None shall threaten Mi'lady."_

* * *

"Has he returned?" Eve paced back and forth, frantic. Ophelia shook her head, and Elsword slammed his fist on the table.

"Damn it! I should have stayed!" Eve held his hand then, tears rolling down her face.

"No! I couldn't bear to see you in danger, so don't make me imagine it!" They all froze. They heard footsteps echoing through the halls. The door to Eve's room opened, and they both sighed in relief. Then they stared in amazement, shock, and confusion.

"I apologize for the wait Mi'lady." Raven calmly walked into the room, carrying a tray with tea and sweets. They stared at him, even Ophelia appeared shocked. He looked at them as he set the tea on the table, "Is something the matter?"

"You act like you didn't just save my life and slay an elite demon commander." Raven said nothing, and poured Eve a cup of tea.

"I have been late to deliver Lady Eve's tea, so I apologize. It won't happen again Ma'am." Eve just stared at him, mouth hanging open, "Mi'lady? Are you ill?"

"No, but I believe you are." Raven looked incredibly confused.

"Ma'am, I feel fine." Eve slowly sat down, trying to understand what was going on as she sipped her tea, eyes still wide.

"Very well...then. Raven, you're...dismissed."

"Thank you Ma'am." Raven left the room alongside Ophelia. Elsword sat down next to Eve, both recovering their sanity.

"I'm glad Raven's alright." Elsword said, and Eve just nodded. They both turned as they heard a knock on the door.

"Yes Raven?"

"Apologies, but may I ask you both to accompany me to the dining hall?" Eve stood up.

"Ah yes, it's time for dinner." Raven opened the door as Eve and Elsword approached, and he smiled.

"Also," He paused, "we have guests."

* * *

Elsword forced the doors to the dining hall open, startling the guests within. He stared at them, and rushed towards them. He jumped at the tall, elegant elf in front of him, tackling her to the floor.

"Rena!" Elsword looked up as the other two approached, "Chung, Aisha! I've missed you guys so much!" Rena gasped.

"Can't...breathe!" Elsword got off her, and helped her up. They all then hugged Elsword tightly.

"We missed you more man!" Aisha said.

"We have good news." Chung said, and looked at Eve. She smiled, happy to see Elsword happy, "Eve, I assume that offer of living here is still available?" Elsword stared at him.

"Do you mean..."

"Yes, the demon threat is over. We managed to invade their homeland, and I set a special detonator I handmade to wipe them out. A few elite's escaped, but not too much for the Red Knights to be able to handle alone. We're finally done."

"So that's why..." Elsword knew now that that demon was fleeing from the blast.

"What?" Aisha stared at him.

"I was recently caught unarmed by the river by a demon. Luckily Raven saved my life."

"When was this?"

"About...half an hour ago?" They all stared at him, and then looked at Raven, who was setting out dinner like nothing had happened. He noticed them staring at him.

"Is something wrong?" They shook their heads, "Very well. Dinner is ready." Raven pulled out the two large chairs at the end of the long table, and Elsword and Eve sat down. Oberon and Ophelia seated Chung and Aisha on Elsword's side of the table, and Rena on Eve's side. Raven began to leave.

"Raven." He turned on his heel, standing at attention as he heard Eve's voice.

"Mi'lady?"

"Please, sit down. Eat with us."

"Very well Ma'am." Eve sighed. She wouldn't even bother to tell him to address him as Eve, as he wouldn't listen. Oberon and Ophelia served the food, and stood beside Elsword and Eve as everyone ate.

"How have you been Elsword?" Rena was dying to know if he had settled in well.

"It's been an amazing year. If I had known almost dying would get me into a personal heaven." Elsword held Eve's hand, staring into her eyes, "I would have done it sooner." Everyone else but Eve and Raven was confused.

"You kept me waiting, but I can forgive you." As Eve kissed Elsword, it all made sense.

"You two got together?" Eve nodded, and Rena smiled, "That's wonderful!" Chung slapped Elsword on the shoulder.

"Good going man." Elsword looked at Aisha, who was staring at her food, a scornful look on her face.

"Yeah, congrats." Aisha remained silent after that, eating her food quickly. Eve didn't know what to say, and began to talk to Rena. Elsword and Chung caught up, and Raven sat silently at the table, waiting to be dismissed.

"So Rena, how have you been?" Eve asked politely.

"Very well Eve. I'm glad we can finally re-" Rena was cut off as something hit her in the back of the head, hard, and knocked her face down into her food. Everyone looked at the white drone that lay upside down on the table, looking quite confused.

"Reby." The drone popped up, looking at Eve, who was not happy. She pointed at Rena, "What do you say?" Reby looked at Rena, who was wiping off her face. The drone hovered over to her.

_**"I'm sorry." **_She apologized, her voice high and squeaky, and reminded them of a little girl. Rena placed her hands on the little drone.

"Aww! You're so cute!" She hugged Reby tightly, and the little drone squirmed as it tried to escape her cage of Rena's arms and breasts. Eve smiled at Reby's misfortune, then stood up.

"Rena, would you mind if I ask you to join me on the balcony? I wish to learn more about you."

"Sure Eve. I'm curious about you too." They both left, Raven getting up and opening the door for them.

"Hey Chung." He looked at Elsword, who was smiling, "How about a good old one on one?" Chung stood up, smiling.

"You're on!"

"Alright, let me grab my swords and we'll head to the clearing." Elsword and Chung left, and Raven walked up to Aisha.

"Miss Aisha, are you alright?" Raven knew she didn't like him, but he was concerned all the same. Aisha stood up.

"I want to be alone."

"Very well. Might I recommend you to walk through the garden? Oberon and Ophelia have already tended to the flowers, so no one will be present." Aisha looked at him, surprised he was being helpful despite her views on him.

"Thanks." Was all she said as Raven opened the glass door, with was part of the massive glass wall behind Eve and Elsword's chairs, and let her out into the garden.

* * *

"So Rena, tell me about yourself." Eve sat with Rena on her preferred balcony platform, which was dead center above her giant garden.

"Gee...I don't know what Elsword's already told you."

"I want to hear it from your opinion."

"Okay. I lived in a large forest far to the north. The trees are giant, tall as this castle, and branch for miles. I left my home many years ago to fight the demons, and I met Aisha about three months after leaving home. She wanted to help me fight the demons, and I took her with me. Eventually we met Chung, nice kid, and he joined us as well. When Chung and Aisha were resting by the campfire, I decided to patrol the area. That was when I found Elsword. I was impressed with his ability to fight, and asked him if he would join us in our fight against the demons."

"Mind if I ask you your personal opinion on your friends?" Eve looked down at the garden, and saw Aisha sulking on a bench, "Oh my, is Aisha alright?" Rena sighed.

"Aisha has...liked Elsword for a long time. She must be devastated now that Elsword has you." Eve frowned.

"I...I never knew. She must think I'm horrible."

"Actually, this could still work out." Eve looked at her, and Rena smiled, "Chung has had a little thing for Aisha. Despite her looks, and actions, she's a very kind, caring girl. She just acts tough to mask her soft nature. She told me once, she is always terrified once a battle begins. She doesn't want to see anyone get hurt."

"I see. I would never have guessed." Eve looked down at the garden, seeing Aisha hunched over, crying. She looked back at Rena, "What should we do?"

"I'll tell her about Chung's feelings, and hope she takes the chance and moves on."

* * *

Elsword and Chung lay on their backs, exhausted and panting. They had beaten each other senseless, and saw bruises in their near future. Elsword slowly got up, and chuckled. Chung stayed on his back, and began to laugh. The forest was filled with the sound of laughter, both boys happy to have sparred together after such a long time. They both finally stood up, picking up their weapons.

"Dunno how that happened." Chung laughed. They had both disarmed each other at the same time, and ended up just pummeling each other into the ground.

"I don't know, but it was funny as hell." Elsword heard someone coming, and turned to see Oberon walking up to them, "Yes Oberon?" Chung couldn't hear the conversation, "Oh, I see. Chung, I'm heading back to the castle. Someone wants to have a little chat with you." Elsword swiftly left the clearing, eager to return and see Eve. Chung stiffened as Aisha walked into the clearing, a slight blush visible on her face.

"Aisha? Is something wrong?"

"Chung...Rena told me." Chung stared at her, and chuckled nervously.

"Hehe, told you what?" She glanced up at him, hands behind her back.

"She told me...that...you...like me." Chung froze, and Aisha stared at him, "Is it true?" He sighed, and walked closer to her.

"Yes. I got curious one night when I heard you leave the campsite, and followed you. I saw you go into the town we just narrowly saved, and use your magic to help with the repairs. I thought you were so headstrong and ambitious, and then I saw you were also incredibly kind and caring. I began to feel so...happy around you, more so than I did before. I wished there could be something between us, but I noticed you seemed to like Elsword. So, I stayed quiet." Chung held Aisha's hands tightly, and stared into her eyes, "Aisha, I love you." Aisha began to cry, and Chung held her face, tilting it up.

"Chung...thank you." He smiled, then kissed her gently. Aisha was so happy. Chung was a wonderful guy, kind, caring, compassionate, and really cute. _Why didn't I consider him before?_ Aisha wrapped her arms around him, clutching his shoulders as she slid her tongue into his mouth. They finally parted, and Oberon walked into the clearing. The sun was setting.

"Let's head back." Aisha nodded.

"Yeah." Aisha, holding Chung's arm tightly, walked back with him to the castle.

* * *

Night had fallen, and Raven stood balanced on the spire of the main tower. He scanned the valley, his vision almost like an eagle's, and smiled as he saw nothing out of the ordinary. He sighed, and hopped off the thin spike and landed silently on the roof. Then, he noticed movement in the garden. He grasped his sword, watching intently to identify the person. As the figure stepped out, he saw it was Rena. Now that he has focused, he heard something.

_"The wind blows strong, the sea flows fierce. You stand brave, and I'll stand near. The nights are cold, you wrap me in your arms. The days are hot, and we swim in the lake so far." _Raven stared at her in wonder. _She sings so...marvelously. She's just...like her._ Raven sighed. Ever since Rena had left a year ago, he wondered every day if he should have asked. _She would reject me. I attacked her at first, but I need to know._ Raven quickly slid down the ramps and spires of the castle, and was in the garden in a matter of minutes. He could still hear Rena singing, the song almost sending him into a nostalgic trance. He found her sitting on the fountain, Reby and Moby hovering in front of her as she sang to them in the pale moonlight. They noticed Raven, and looked at him, causing Rena to notice him as well.

"Oh! Raven, you startled me." Raven bowed.

"My apologies, it was not my intent." An awkward silence commenced, and Raven walked up and sat down next to her, "You have...an amazing voice." Rena blushed, and shied away.

"T-Thank you Raven." Rena glanced at him. _Raven's a nice guy. Sure, we started off on the wrong foot, but he was just protecting Eve. Maybe...no, he wouldn't. But, shouldn't I try? He's pretty handsome, strong, and very, very polite. He's the type of man I've dreamed of having my whole life._ They both suddenly spoke.

"Could I-" They stopped, both feeling rude for interrupting the other, "You go-" They stopped again, Rena resisting the urge to giggle, but Raven feeling genuinely rude.

"Go on Raven, you first." Raven took a deep breath, and looked at her.

"Would you care to listen to a story from a sad man's past?" Rena blinked. Raven was opening up to her so suddenly.

"S-Sure Raven."

"Long ago, I lived peacefully with my fiancé, Seris. She was beautiful, kind, and we were deeply in love. We travel constantly, eager to explore the world together." Raven sighed, and Rena sensed a deep struggle emerging, "One day, the day I met Eve, we were traveling not far from the mountain pass to the east. We had heard rumors about a sacred valley, untouched by man, and Seris was dying to see it. We found the entrance to this valley, and were quite interested. We were distracted, and were ambushed by a group of demons. We fought, but Seris fell before my very eyes. Furious, I managed to kill all the demons, but I was gravely injured. I lay next to Seris's body, and closed her eyes. I knew I wouldn't be far behind, but then I heard someone approaching before I lost consciousness. I awoke in the basement of the castle, and Eve told me she had found me and saved my life. I immediately asked her if she had managed to save Seris, but she was silent as she guided me through the mansion." Raven stood up then, and Rena followed him in silence through the garden. They ascended a small flight of stairs to the top of a hill with a large willow tree. Rena gasped, as in front of the willow tree, was a headstone, a bouquet of white lilies lay in front of it. Raven fell to his knees, a tear rolling down his face, "Eve buried Seris here. I couldn't thank her for the favor she had done for me, and swore to serve her." Raven picked up a lily, "She loved lilies."

"Raven, I'm so sorry." Raven stood up, and looked at her, his eyes longing.

"And another thing."

"Yes?"

"Seris...was exactly like you." Rena stared, shocked, as Raven stepped closer to her, "You look just like her, you act just like her, you sound just like her. Being around you, I forgot that Seris was long gone."

"Raven...what are you saying?" She gasped slightly as Raven took her hand.

"Rena, I know you will reject this, but I need to know. Will you...stay with me?" Rena covered her mouth with her hand, amazed. _He...wants to be with me? No, he must be joking. _Rena began to giggled nervously.

"Ah, ah haha, good one Raven." Raven just stared at her, awaiting her answer. _Oh my god, he's serious. I...I can't believe it! _Rena held his hand then, sighing, "Sorry. Raven, I would gladly stay with you."

"Really?" Rena nodded, and stepped closer to him.

"All my life, I've longed to meet a man like you. You're strong, kind, and so respectable. That song...was for you." Rena blushed, embarrassed. Raven placed his hand on Rena's cheek, making her stare into his eyes.

"Rena...I feel...like Seris has come back to me." Rena smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"If you want, you can call me Seris. I'll continue her work to make you happy." Raven closed his eyes.

"Rena, I have to move on. She would wish it." Rena smiled.

"I'm glad." She stood on the tips of her toes, just inches from his lips. Raven lowered his head, joining their lips. He held her tightly, hands on her hips. Rena sighed at Raven's gentle touch. She smiled once they stopped their kiss.

"Rena?"

"That was my first kiss, I'm glad I saved it." Rena laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart, "Raven, my heart will always beat for you from now on." Raven tightened his grip on her.

"Rena, I love you." Rena looked at him, and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too." She stepped back, holding his hand, "I wonder, who will show me to my room?" Raven smiled, and bowed, hand on his chest.

"May I have the honor Mi'lady?" Rena held out her hand, fingers pointing down, and waited for him to take her hand.

"You may." Raven gently took her hand, and they took a last look at Seris's grave before leaving for the castle.

* * *

The large hall was lit dimly by light blue candles. Elsword and Eve, hand in hand, swayed from side to side in the large dance hall. His hand was lightly placed on her waist, and hers on his shoulder. They were silent, speaking with their eyes, and their movements. They finally stopped, and walked out onto the balcony. The clear night sky gave them perfect visibility, and they saw something that instantly intrigued them.

"Isn't that..." Elsword pointed as Raven and Rena walked underneath the walkway, hand in hand. Eve looked at him, and they smiled.

"I see everyone has found their happiness." Eve and Elsword sat down on the balcony, and just stared into each other's eyes. Eve sighed, his eyes made her feel so warm, like she was melting. Elsword sighed, and glanced at the moon.

"We should get to sleep. It's late." Eve sighed. _It's time, I won't put this off anymore._

"Elsword?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you...stay with me tonight?" Eve blushed, Elsword not knowing what she really meant. He smiled.

"Of course darling." Eve's face grew more red, "You're so cute Eve." Even redder. Elsword laughed, "I love making you do that." Eve looked down to the side, looking at the garden.

"Jerk." She muttered, then looked back at him, "But I forgive you." They got up, and Eve squeaked as Elsword swept her off her feet, holding her in his arms. She placed a hand on his chest for support.

"Let's get some sleep." Elsword kissed Eve on the forehead before walking into the castle and heading up the spiral staircase to Eve's room in the tower. Elsword set her down gently, and opened the door. Eve began to step in, then grabbed Elsword's shirt and pulled him in after her. She closed the door, and locked it. Eve silenced Elsword's coming questions with a deep kiss. She sighed as she slid her tongue into his mouth as she slowly undid his suit. Elsword didn't even mind. He had been waiting for this day. They walked up to the bed, and Eve threw Elsword's shirt onto the floor as he began to undo the straps on Eve's dress sleeves. Her top fell to the floor, and they stopped. Both nervous about continuing. Eve looked up, staring into his eyes, as did he.

"Oh...you make my heart melt when you do that." Eve smiled, then sighed as Elsword slowly undid the straps on the back of Eve's dress, one by one. She blushed as her dress began to fall, and stared at Elsword, "We're really going to do it."

"Yes, we are." With that, Eve's dress fell to the floor, and she stood there, wrapped in Elsword's arms. Then, someone knocked on the door.

"STAY OUT!" Eve screamed, and they heard a thud.

"Oh, apologies Madam!" They heard Raven run down the stairs, possibly fearing for his life. Eve turned back to look at Elsword, then pushed him onto the giant bed. She kneeled down, and gently kissed his crotch.

"Ready baby?" Eve stared at him, awaiting his answer. He smiled.

"As ever." Eve unzipped his pants, and slid them off. She stared in wonder at his manhood, then gently wrapped her hand around it. She jerked him off, quickly getting him hard. Eve stared widened, as it was so big. Placing her other hand on it as she continued to jerk him off, she sighed as both hands barely covered half of it.

"You're huge..." She breathed, then gently kissed his tip. Eve slowly moved down the side, licking and kissing him as she moved down his large shaft. As she reached his base, she moved down, sucking his balls.

"Ah..." Elsword groaned. Eve's moist tongue licked relentlessly at him, relishing in the taste. She slid a hand down her stomach, and began to rub her pussy. She moaned loudly, and began to kiss and lick his shaft again, moving up from the base back to the tip. She began to suck on his tip, annoyed as her mouth wasn't stretching wide enough to take him in. She took a deep breath, and forced his dick into her mouth. She swallowed, licking him as she bobbed her head up and down, slowly moving further down with each bob. She wasn't even close to halfway when she felt him hit the back of her small throat. She gagged slightly, then turned off her reflex the next second. She placed both hands flat on the base of his dick, and forced herself all the way down. Her eyes were wide, as she felt his large dick stretch her throat to the max. Elsword stared at her, amazed, then groaned as she began to lick and suck him inside her mouth again. Her hands massaged his balls as she sucked, and she began to move her head back and forth, all the way to the tip, then all the way back down, slowly. She pulled him out of her mouth, and began to crawl on top of him. She turned around, presenting her warm, wet cunt to his face, and returned to sucking him. Elsword pulled Eve's panties down, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pushing her down towards him. He kissed her clit, making her shiver, and then began to suck on it.

"Ah...Elsword..." Eve moaned, not expecting it to feel so good. She forced herself to continue to blow him, and bobbed her head up and down, keeping him deep inside her throat. She shot up suddenly, "Ah!" Eve shuddered as she felt Elsword's warm, wet tongue lapping at her insides. She shivered, because as Elsword's tongue circled inside her, she suddenly felt a massive wave of warmth, "Oh god!" She felt Elsword move his head back to ask if she was okay, and Eve lowered her hips, pinning Elsword between the bed and her cunt, "Right there!" Elsword followed Eve's command, licking her soft spot. Elsword groaned as Eve bobbed her head up and down, moving much faster.

"Ah...Eve...I..." Elsword was cut off as Eve sunk all the way down, and pressed her pussy against his lips. Her eyes grew wide as she felt him cum down her throat. _So...much...oh god..._Eve swallowed, knowing she would have been choking had she not turned off her normal breathing, and slowly moved her head up. She turned to face Elsword, and opened her mouth to show a mouthful of his sperm. She winked as she closed her eyes, and swallowed loudly. She opened her mouth again, empty.

"So yummy." She moaned, then sat on his thighs, his dick pressing against her clit, "Now, please me, my love." He laid her down on the bed, his tip rubbing against her opening. She shivered. _I'm so nervous...but I want it so bad._

"Eve?"

"I'm...ready." She felt Elsword begin to push in, and braced herself. He sunk in deep suddenly, and Eve screamed as her cunt began to bleed. Her eyes stared into his, and she moaned loudly as her body became flooded with warmth. She moved her hips up, begging for more. Elsword swiftly complied, and began to thrust back and forth, "Ah! El...sword...I love...you..."

"I love you too Eve." He kissed her deeply, and felt her dig her fingers into his back.

"Don't...stop Elsword...I want...it all..." He stared at her, and she brought her lips to his ear, "I want a family." She was surprised as Elsword just smiled, and continued to thrust.

"I do you, so let's make it happen." Elsword tightly held Eve's waist, and thrusted hard and fast. Eve moaned and panted as she was fucked, staring into Elsword's eyes. She felt him tense up, and moaned loudly as Elsword sunk his dick all the way into Eve's cunt, grinding from side to side.

"Oh...ah...Elsword...I...ah!" Eve screamed as her cunt was flooded with his hot cum, leaking out of her pussy after he filled her womb. She twitched, never having imagined anything like this. Elsword collapsed on top of her, both panting and exhausted. Eve turned her head, as did he, and they kissed.

"I love you." They both said, and pulled the sheets over them before falling asleep. Elsword would have never imagined he would have what he had now. He was free from the threat of demons. He was free from the hate of the world. And most importantly of all, he had someone he cherished, and shared the pain he had endured. Elsword smiled as he slept, he didn't need the rest of the world as long as he could hold Eve in his arms, and be happy with his friends. _I guess, darkness does have a home after all._ Elsword sighed, and held Eve tighter. He would never let her go, and would stay by her and his friends forever.

* * *

**Vayne: Well, that's it. Not all that great if you ask me, but I digress. I will be taking a break from FF for awhile before I start production of Iron Faith, but in regards to the collab with DevilWolf641, I will work on that when it reaches the areas of...my expertise. Anyway, check out the poll, and let me know what you thought of the story!**


End file.
